Just Kiss Already!
by XxSoRandomxX
Summary: A collection of oneshots revovling the love-hate relationship between our favorite couple......much to their dismay. Channy! ALREADY TWO FICS!
1. Paper Trail

**I just made this fic on a whim to get others to read my story "Dating Diaries". Please go read that too! I would really apreciate it!. please excuse all errors i was sleepy! lol**

**Paper Trail.**

Oneshot.

"See you later Tawni!" Sonny called out before exiting their dressing room, arms holding a massive amount of papers. She was quite busy that day so didnt have time to read her fan mail and send the writers homemade thank you cards. I mean it was only the curtious thing to do. On top of that, she had her scripts for the next 3 days and she had to learn her all of her parts which meant she was going to be up very late tonight. She struggled to keep them all in her arms, occasionally lifting a knee to keep them in place. She felt a buzz in her left pocket. "_Mom." _She thought.

Sonny hurried down the hallway, barely seeing where she was going over the excessive amounts of paper. Just as she tried to make an effort of looking to see where she was going, she saw a mess of blond hair then BAM! She and whoever it was just had the worst headbud in the world! Sonny laid flat on her back with her eyes shut tightly, hoping it would take away some of the pain. She slowly sat up, rubbing her head and letting out a groan _"What kind of jerk...." _Sonny thought slightly opening her eyes.

"Watch where you're going, Munroe!"

"Me!? You could obvously see I had alot in my hand Chad. A gentleman would have offered to help me."

"Well unlike you Sonny, I have better things to do than help you. And I'm too handsome to be a gentleman."

Sonny scoffed at his rude comment and quickly began to pick up the papers she dropped from her little accident with Chad. Just then her phone started to buzz in her pocket again. Sonny sighed, putting her stack of paper on the ground and digging in her pocket for her cell phone.

"Hello?" Sonny answered the phone, already wincing at what was to come.

"Where the heck are you? I've been waiting outside for almost an hour!" Connie yelled from the end of the phone.

Sonny rushed to get all the papers while holding the phone with her shoulder. "I'm sorry mom just give me 10 more minutes! I just had an accident in the hallway..." Sonny said sending a glare towards Chad. He rolled his eyes as he scooted some of Sonny's papers into a pile.

"You got five bye." And with that, Connie hung up.

Sonny sent another glare towards Chad. "You can at least apologize you know." She said scooping up more papers.

"Apologize? Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT apologize. You're lucky I'm even helping you clean up this mess!." Chad said standing up from the ground and brushing himself off.

"Well part of it was your fault so you should help me clean it up anyway!." Sonny said also standing up.

"Says who?"

"Says me, and everyone with common courtesy."

"Ha.....you must think you're so smart, huh?

"Mmmmhmmm."

"Well me and this other person think otherwise."

"And who might that other person be?"

"Your mom who should be leaving in 5....4....3...."

Sonny gasped as she darted down the hallway to the exit. She forgot all about her! She opened the door to find a silver mini van exiting the lot. "MOM!" She screamed at the top of her lungs but she didnt seem to hear. Sonny bent her head back in frustration and let out another groan._ Stupid Chad._

Meanwhile, Chad had just finished gatheing up all of Sonny's papers in one nice little organized pile and held it in his hand. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and began to walk towards the exit. He rolled his eyes at how many attempts he made to try to take her home this week. The gluing her closet door shut, the endless stalker crank calls, and now this.

Once Chad got outside he immediately saw Sonny pacing back and forth a few feet in front of the door. He walked up to her and gave her his famous half smile as he handed her the pile of papers. Sonny tried to hide the widing smile on her lips but she failed.

"Thanks...." She said shyly looking up at him.

"Let me take you home." Chad said taking out his car keys and pressing the button on it's handle. A few moments later you heard his car cheep in the distance.

"Fine.....but I drive!" Sonny said snatching the keys out of Chad's hand and running towards his car.

Chad smiled and then began to follow her. _Stupid Cute._

**Thanks for reading!! Hope you liked it!**


	2. The Stream

**The Stream.**

Oneshot.

"Not today guys. I'm too busy." Chad said waving off his co-stars as he read a magazine. They were trying to get him to go to Teen Night at the club which they have every Friday.

"Come on Chad! It will be fun!." Portlyn exclaimed grabbing ahold on one of Chad's hands and jumping up and down.

"Listen, I would come but right now I'm too busy." Chad said slowly pulling his hand away from Portlyn.

The whole cast groaned in unison and sadly walked out the door. "Next time guys! I promise!" Chad called out flipping through his magazine then taking a sip of lemonade.

As he heard the door click shut, Chad hopped up from his seat and got his coat from the coat hanger. Mid-fall winds could get a little chilly close to 7:00 pm. He exited the room from a back door only he knew about because he covered it with a poster of him. He gave his picture a wink as set it down and then he walked out the door. As Chad felt the cold winds hit him he took in a deep breath and began to walk to his destination.

Not to far away from the back of the studio was a small wooded area where a stream flowed through. This is where Chad really came to think. Not at those stupid mediations he had with his cast. That's why he was such a better actor than everyone else.....or so he thought. He got to the entrance and saw a dim light coming from the middle of the woods. "_Oh no..."_ Chad thought rolling his eyes. Someone had found his secret meditation spot AND put on the light he set up.

He followed the light and stormed through the woods, thinking about what he was going to say to this person. It wasnt going to be very nice he decided. But he never really was nice in the first place so he had to make it a little more cruel than usual. Chad saw little marking in the woods he made to remind him where his spot was. "That Way!" a little sign said on the tree with an arrow pointing to the left.

He was now at his spot. He stood behind a tree and peeked to see who was intruding on his property. He saw the person from the back. It was a girl. She sat on _his_ log and seemed to be dipping her hand in the stream in front of her. Chad glared at her. _"Who does this girl think she is?" _He thought carefully walking towards her, trying to make no sound. But he had to admit, she did have the prettiest hair he had ever seen and he liked the top she had on. For a girl of course... He was only steps away from the girl when he heard her sniffle and crumble up something like paper. He stopped in his tracks as he took a good look at her. Pretty hair? Stylish clothes? It had to be....

"Sonny?"

She whirled around with a hand over her heart. It was Sonny but she didnt look so......_Sonny._ Her eyes were red with mascara stains going down her cheeks and where her usual happy-go-lucky smile was laid a nasty frown. Sonny quickly turned away from Chad, wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked taking a step closer.

Sonny seemed in a hurry as she stuffed a notepad and pen inside her purse and slung it over her shoulder. "I'm sorry." She said so low it almost sounded like a whisper. "I'm leaving." She made no eye contact as she tried to hurry past him.

Chad rolled his eyes then grabbed ahold of her wrist to stop her from going. "Do you really think I'm just going to let you walk away from me when you're obviously upset." He said pulling her towards him.

Sonny let out scoff as she ripped her wrist out of his grip. "Wouldn't be any different from normal." She sniffed.

Chad jokingly put a hand to his heart. "Ouch. That one hurt a little."

"Good."

"What's your problem? What's got you being so un-Little-Miss-Sunshine?"

"Wow Chad, are you really that blind? Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Not spell persay...."

"I should have known you take this like a joke. You take EVERYTHING as a joke!"

"Coming from the girl who lives in Chuckle City!"

"Goodbye Chad." Sonny said with an eye roll as she began to stomp away.

"I'm the one who should be mad! You're the one who just came onto my secret place without my permission!" Chad called to her causing her to stop and stomp back over to him.

"You dont own these woods you know." Sonny said with her arms crossed over her chest. Her glare to Chad never seemed to go away.

"I could if I wanted to. And guess what? You wouldnt ever be invited! I would have a big sign saying Sonny Munroe is NOT allowed!"

"Really Chad? Really?"

"Yep!" Chad said with a smile claiming his victory.

"Then why wont you let me leave." Sonny said in a soft voice. Her pleading eyes burning through his caused him to look down and his smile to disappear.

"Because.....I..." Chad looked back up at her eyes again. The third prettiest thing on her head. First was her hair of course then second was that everlasting smile that didnt want to show up. Wait why was he thinking like this? "I dont know." He said smoothing his hair with his hands.

Sonnys face dropped and she began to rummage in her purse. "Well while you think of an answer, take this into consideration." She said pushing a balled up piece of paper to his chest. Sonny then stomped away from Chad, who decided he wouldn't stop her this time.

Chad opened up the piece of paper and smoothed it out on his chest. He could barely make out the writing since it was so crinkled and a few of the words were smudged by little drops on the paper. He read it anyway......

_You never know what you want_

_And you never say what you need_

_But I start to go insane_

_Everytime that you look at me_

_You only hear half of what i say_

_And you're always showing up to late_

_And I know that I should say goodbye but it's no use_

_Cant be with or without you_

_Hard as I try I know I cant quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know_

_Cause here we go go go again...._

Chad sighed as he stuffed the note in his pocket and pulled his phone out the other. He pressed speed dial number 2, number 1 being his hair dresser, and waited as it rung.

"Hello."

"Forgive me?"

"Don't I always...."

"I'll make it up to you. Let me take you out tonight."

"Alright..."

"And Sonny?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know Chad, I know."

**The end!! Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
